Talk:Seeker Missile
PeanutLord Can you cite that? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Its true, i just finished watching the review on gametrailers, and there's a gameclip where the seeker missiles are used (Samus's visor also features the name Seeker Missiles). Btw, the review gave it a lower score than Prime 3. Length of the game is unsatisfying too it seems. I'll be playing the game tonight (through an iso file, but i'll still buy the game to support Nintendo), so I'll see if i truly get a less enjoyable kick out of it than Prime 3. If i do... shame on you Sakamoto :P. (Latinlingo 21:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC)) Please don't spoil anything for the rest of us, like who UMS 5 is or what ULF 55 is. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Regrettably, I've personally already been spoiled about most of the plot. Ugh. That said, I won't update any of the pages with the details until after the game's been out for a day or so. PeanutLord 21:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Other M How do we know they are 5 Super Missiles being fired? Wouldn't it be like... 25 Missile counts wasted? It just doesn't add up... Shadowblade777 03:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Here are the facts: 1)Seeker missiles are able to destroy Super Missile doors. 2)Normal missiles don't harm the crystals on Queen Metroid's neck. However, Seeker Missiles are able to harm her. If Seeker missiles were only regular missiles, they would simply bounce off the Queen. And, since Seeker Missiles can open Super Missiles, its very obvious that they are in fact Super Missiles. Now about the whole Missile ammunition thing. Think about it, this was probably a design choice made by the developpers to make the seeker missiles useful, without any negative setbacks. Imagine that each Super Missile shot in a single Seeker launch used 5 Missiles, that means 25 missiles in total correct? Now that would mean that anyone who has not collected enough missile tanks (which only increase the total amount of missiles by 1 with every tank), they'd empty their ammunition reserves in 1 or 2 Seeker launches (I personally had only 31 missiles by the time i acquired the Seekers)! Meaning they'd have to constantly use concentration in the heat of battle to recharge them. That would make things frustrating. And dont forget, both Super and Seeker missiles use the same button inputs: to use a super missile in Other M, you have to charge it, and this also activates Seeker Missiles; this is no doubt part of Sakamoto's strict idea of keeping the controls in the game simple. Because of that, dont you think it would be highly unfair to force players to charge up and use 25 missiles each time they simply wanted to use a single super missile? The only logical solution was to keep the amount of ammo necessary to 5, no matter what. ( 03:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC)) They do the same damage as a normal missile, but they don't have the same "limitations" on what they can hit. That's all. Dazuro 04:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The Metroid: Other M instruction manual says that one Super Missile is used, while the rest are normal missiles. I take it you deleted my trivia. Metroid Fan 15:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The manual says it explicitly!? Snap, im really sorry bout all this then. I downloaded the game, so i dont have the instruction manual with me. No hard feelings :) ?( 01:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah. If not the manual, the site itself. It should be in the article. And no hard feelings. :) Metroid Fan 02:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Seeker Missiles-Luminoth? Or Chozo? Did the Luminoth make Seeker Missiles, or did the Chozo make them? I mean, either the Chozo made them and shared them with the Luminoth, or it's the other way around! 01:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Either way is equally possible. Unless we find some clue in the logbook or other text, I doubt we'll ever know for sure. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Um, ok. (btw, I like the blue signature you have better than your current one.) 02:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I just found said clue. The Seeker Missiles are referred to as Luminoth weaponry in the hint system text in Echoes (trilogy version). "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 18:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Efficient use (Prime 2/3) How do I charge the Seeker without first having fired a Missile? I always end up using six Missiles (5+1) instead of just the five I need to open a door or something. Predcon 09:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It's in the article, just look. 13:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I see it now. I was thrown off by the paragraph starting with "In Corruption", because I was looking for content pertaining to Echoes. Since the same trick actually does work in both Corruption and Echoes, I'm going edit the paragraph accordingly. Predcon 14:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Good. And (sarcasm) you're welcome. :/ 00:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Super Missile/Charge Combo replacement? It occurred to me after thinking about it a bit that it almost seems as though the Seeker Missile was a replacement for the previously used Super Missile and Charge Combo. The only reason this theory made any sense at all was the fact that Seeker Missiles were introduced after all the other games, which used Super Missiles. While Prime added an element (the Charge Combo), all games released from Metroid to Metroid Prime included Super Missiles. Then all games from Echoes to Other M (excluding Pinball) included Seeker Missiles. Odd pattern much? I think Retro might have replaced our beloved Super Missile with Seekers -- not in a bad way. Another interesting fact: Super Missiles employ the damage of five regular missiles, as do Charge Combos. The Seeker missile uses up to five missiles, and all can be made to home in on one target. Interesting... JustAnIngTalk 23:45, March 14, 2015 (UTC)